powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Zamigo Delma
is the member of Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler who is responsible for the rise of the Lupinrangers after he kills their loved ones. Character History One year prior to the formation of the Patrangers, Zamigo Delma used his power of freezing to kill dozens of humans. Among his victims were Shori Yano, the older brother of Kairi Yano, Tooma Yoimachi's fiance Aya Ohira, and Umika Hayami's best friend Shiho Ichinose. The three bereaved youths were then approached by Kogure, servant of the descendant of Arsene Lupin, who gave each a VS Changer, offering them the task of gathering the Lupin Collection as the Lupinrangers, which would give them the power to restore their loved ones. During his time on Earth, Zamigo informed Destra of the collection the Patrangers have. He is then seen walking amongst the people, while whistling. After Bundolt’s death, Zamigo simply laughed at Destra’s failure and calling it “cold” while eating an ice cube. Personality to be added Arsenal *Zamigo can create ice-based pistols from the Gangler safe on both of his thighs. Each pistol can fire one amber-colored ice pellet, which is shown whenever he shoots one he discards it and creates another pistol. Powers and Abilities *'Cryokinesis': Zamigo Delma can create, shape and manipulate ice. He claims the ability is his own power. *'Human Disguise': Like every Ganglers, Zamigo Delma have the special ability to disguise himself as a human. *'Skilled Marksman': Zamigo is very skilled marksman. During his first encounter with Kairi, he managed to first deliver a shot against the Lupinranger despite the previous' advantage of having his gun pointed at him. *'Regeneration': Zamigo Delma can heal himself or regrow a lost appendage, like one one of his back tendrils when LupinRed sliced it off with the Blade Dial Fighter in its Blade Boomerang Mode. It's unknown if this power comes from his Lupin Collection or if it's one of Zamigo's natural ability at that time. Profile * Height: ???cm * Weight: ???kg * Criminal Record: Mutiple accounts of Murder * Lupin Collection: * Gangler Safe Location: Left and Right Thighs. * Password Number:??? Notes *Zamigo Delma's motif is based on a plesiosaur and ice. *Zamigo Delma's human form is reminiscent to a spanish cowboy: wearing a sombrero, two ponchos sewn together and cowboy boots with spurs. * Zamigo Delma is the first Gangler Monster to kill humans off-screen. * Zamigo Delma's the second Gangler Monster to have a pair of Gangler Safes on his body. * Zamigo's freezing and murder of the Lupinrangers' loved ones, causing them to become Lupinrangers mirrored from . **The skunk stripes in his hair evokes that of from . Behind the Scenes Portrayal Zamigo Delma is played by , who is best known for his portrayal of Jiro/Kikaider in Kikaider REBOOT. Etymology Zamigo Delma's name is based off the Spanish word "amigo", which is used to address or refer to a friend in Spanish-speaking areas. Appearances * Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger **''Number 2: International Police, Chase After Them'' **''Number 5: Targeted, the International Police'' **''Number 6: What to Protect'' References Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Generals Category:Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler